Forever
by NariaVane
Summary: Harry can't seem to get Draco's odd behavior off of his mind, so he sneaks off to ask him why he's not being a prick. HP/DM rated M


**Disclaimer- This story is simply a work of fanfiction.**

**Warning: This story is slash, which means it contains boy on boy if that isn't your cup of tea I suggest you turn away now, if you're just fine and dandy with it, go 'head and grab yourself a mug, sit back, relax and enjoy :)  
**

**Forever  
**

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express and prepared to grab his things out of the luggage cart. Once his trunk was in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other, he walked down the side of the track to where the Thestrals pulled the carriages through Hogsmeade, up to the school.

He stopped when he saw Draco Malfoy not far up the road and rolled his eyes, 'Great, just got here and I'll have to deal with him saying something horrible about me having no family,' Harry thought. 'I suppose it's true now…' he stopped his train of thought, he didn't care very much for thinking about Sirius.

A brunette with a short angled bob walked to Malfoy and placed feather light touches on his hair, he looked to her showing very little emotion, then looked up, catching Harry's eyes. It was then that Harry realized he'd been staring at the Slytherin and he blushed.

The Gryffindor more than expected the blonde to strut up to him and start a fight, Lucius was in Azkaban now, Malfoy was sure to think it was Harry's fault. Instead, he looked back at who Harry recognized to be the Parkinson girl and motioned silently to the carriage with his chin before helping her get on without looking back.

"Mate!" Ron called from within their carriage. "We've been waiting for you! Hurry up then!"

Harry ran up and boarded the carriage with his friends, never mentioning Malfoy's peculiar behavior.

Of course it wasn't very peculiar, it wasn't as if Harry expected Malfoy to make bothering him top priority.

xoxo

Harry didn't think too much about Malfoy and the carriages because it had only been the first day back. Well, and perhaps Malfoy didn't have much to say yet, but the lack of at least a sneer as Dumbledore made his speech during the return Feast in the Great Hall was enough to make Harry sit up for an hour longer before being able to fall asleep.

It was so strange, so different. Harry didn't realize how used to Malfoy's taunting he'd become, it was the first day back, and he'd already noticed something was wrong. There were times when he didn't even know when something was wrong with Hermione or Ron, and they sat right in front of him all day, spoke to him, laughed with him…

A week went by.

Double Potions left him feeling empty. The class was still shit, that didn't change at all. Snape still found any reason to degrade him, but he left the classroom not feeling a bit of emotion, not hatred or embarrassment. Nothing.

All because he couldn't hear the telltale snigger in the back of the classroom, or Draco's silvery, smooth laughter at his expense as he turned around and gave him a breathtaking smirk.

He began to mess up on purpose.

Not, 'oh shite! I forgot an ingredient!' mess up. No, he pulled big blunders, more along the lines of, 'I skipped a whole two lines of the instructions,' messing up.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled as he walked to Harry's desk, stopping abruptly with a snap of his cape. "What do you call this abomination?"

Harry swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Draught of Peace, sir…" he answered cautiously.

Professor Snape's nostrils flared as he looked into Harry's cauldron, a large black cloud of smoke was billowing out of it rapidly, and it seemed to be switching from solid as cement to liquid every few seconds.

_More like Draught of Piece of Shit, _Harry said to himself in his mind, imitating Malfoy as best he could, he was hoping the boy would say something, anything, laugh, jeer, point. Even a smirk would do.

He studied the back of Malfoy's head hoping he would turn around to watch the scene as everyone else had, but the other boy didn't, and Harry was forced to look at Malfoy's pale yellow hair as Snape berated him.

"You can't possibly be serious," Snape continued a horribly ugly expression on his face.

"Oh but I am," Harry answered, gaining a few laughs from some Slytherins, who sneered at him waiting for Professor Snape's next move.

Harry frowned, as many sneers that were sent in his direction, none of them were the sneer he'd been longing for.

Snape waved his wand causing Harry's cauldron to go empty, "No marks for you today, Mr. Potter, I won't even bother grading this rubbish," he walked back to the front of the class. Pansy Parkinson giggled and looked back at him once again, before turning to the front of the classroom and placing her head down upon Malfoy's shoulder, where he let it softly rest with no objections.

Snape sat at his desk, "As for the rest of you, place your potions in a flask and place them on my desk, you'll have your results next class."

"Harry, you're going to have to pay more attention in Potions," came Hermione's worried voice, "Snape's going to eat you alive if you don't."

Harry smiled, "I know 'Mione, I'll try harder, I promise," he whispered as they gathered their things and left.

He'd have to try harder, maybe brewing the wrong potion would be enough, maybe tripping and landing on his face on the way to his desk, would get his attention, maybe getting one of Neville's botched potions to fall on him, causing warts to form (hopefully) would do it.

Merlin, he couldn't be that desperate could he?

xoxo

Nearly three weeks of class and Malfoy still hadn't said a word.

It was worse now, Harry couldn't take it. Of course Malfoy did the usual things, he spoke to Parkinson, yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, and smiled at Blaise Zabini, but he hadn't looked at Harry since that time at the carriages, and even then it had been purely accidental.

Harry was convinced Malfoy was ignoring him, but why?

There weren't too many people he could express his thoughts to without them thinking he'd gone mad. They would have every right to think that of course. He had to be going mental, getting all worked up because a bully had ignored him for only three weeks, when there were more pressing matters at hand. Why was he paying so much attention?

'Shouldn't I be glad the rotten git has finally left me alone?'

Harry walked into the library, Quidditch season would be starting up again soon and he wanted to get the mounds of essays out of his way, before captainship began to take its toll.

He walked by a table of Slytherins where Pansy sat with Malfoy's head resting on her lap. She was stroking his hair slowly and smiling down into his face, he gave her a soft smirk. For a second Harry wished with all his might that the smirk had been directed at him.

Parkinson looked up from Malfoy's eyes when she noticed Harry walking to a nearby bookshelf, "Hey Scar Face!" she called looking rather proud of herself, "Be sure to make Weasley Keeper again! He did so well for us last year!"

The group of Slytherins roared with laughter, "Oh and tell him to bring his mum to a game, we need song inspiration, and I need a bit more than ugly and frumpy! I'd ask you but you don't have one!"

Harry looked down at Pansy's lap to see if Malfoy had joined in, he held his breath hopefully, but let it go all at once, when he saw the blond, staring straight up at the ceiling, seemingly ignoring all that was said. He tried to catch Malfoy's eye but failed miserably, he decided it would be best to just leave the library without retaliating, because he honestly didn't quite care about what Parkinson said to him.

She couldn't get him riled up like Draco did.

Wait. When did he become Draco?

_He was always Draco._

xoxo

Harry lay upon his bed, staring up at the top of his four poster bed in the 6th year dorm. He listened to the soft breathing of his classmates and the light snoring that came from Neville's direction.

Hagrid had burned his hand today in Care of Magical Creatures, moving a pair of Blast Ended Skrewts, and Malfoy said nothing.

And Ron and Hermione, still said nothing about it. Was he the only one who noticed Malfoy's odd behavior?

He must have been the only one who cared.

A month and a half was clearly long enough for someone beside him to notice, wasn't it?

As if his life hadn't been turned upside enough, here Malfoy had to go and take away the only thing that could have possibly reminded him that life could be normal. The one thing that he thought would remain constant.

It was then that Harry realized that he needed Malfoy, more than he needed anything right now.

He needed him to look at him, glare at him, and show him hatred. He needed Malfoy to remind him that not everything just up and left and would disappear, he needed Malfoy to remind him that some things were forever.

Malfoy wasn't being himself right now.

He was hiding behind a veil.

Harry had lost enough things behind a veil already, he wouldn't lose Malfoy too.

He sat up and grabbed for the Marauder's Map below his pillow. Ron was doing his Prefect rounds on the 7th floor and if Harry was lucky Malfoy would be doing the same two levels below the Black Lake, downstairs in the dungeons.

He followed Malfoy's footsteps on the paper, as he travelled across a dungeon corridor fulfilling his Prefect duties. The dots marked Malfoy, stopped walking and Harry examined the rest of the map. Neither Filch, nor Mrs. Norris were anywhere near Draco and now seemed the perfect time to get some answers.

He pulled on his robes and draped the invisibility cloak over his shoulders before sneaking from the dorm, and out the Common Room portrait hole.

xoxo

Harry stopped in front of Malfoy and removed his invisibility cloak, revealing himself to the Slytherin, it was a foolish move, but Harry was growing desperate. The blond continued walking on passed, as if he still couldn't see him and Harry groaned in frustration. Harry stood still and listened as the footsteps of the other male continued on down the corridor. He took in a deep breath, as the hole in his chest deepened, and turned around to see that Draco had stopped too.

"Aren't you going to say something, Malfoy?" Harry said taking only one step toward the Slytherin but nothing more.

Malfoy still had his back facing him, he didn't turn around and he didn't answer, but he didn't walk away and turn the corner out of sight, either.

"You're a Slytherin Prefect; I'm in the dungeons," Harry waited for a response, "After curfew." He added.

When Malfoy said nothing still, Harry began to walk up to him.

"It's been a month and a half since school started, and you haven't said a word!" He exclaimed not caring at this point if Filch of Mrs. Norris could hear him, he had checked the map, the cat was on the 4th floor and her master on the 7th, he was sure he was safe. "Not a snide remark, not a cheeky comment. No sneers. No comments about Hagrid's teaching, nor my potion making. Nothing. You haven't even looked at me!"

Malfoy appeared to tense up as Harry walked closer, it was like he could tell the distance between them was closing.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry demanded, his hand clenched around his wand, hoping that this would get the Slytherin to turn around to acknowledge him. Harry wanted Malfoy to hex him, to remind him that things were still normal, that he was still Harry, and this was still Malfoy, the bully he hated at school. The boy who wouldn't leave him alone no matter what happened, Malfoy was that one constant, and his taunting was the one thing that Harry believe he could count on, Malfoy would never change, could never change. Harry couldn't stand to lose Sirius and Malfoy too, they were the only things that kept him sane. Harry hoped this would egg him on, get him riled up. Make him turn around and say, "50 points from Gryffindor for being stupid and parentless and reeking of Mudblood."

But Malfoy just ignored him, and like no one else was in the hall with him, he walked on, turning the corner as if Harry had never been there.

xoxo

Every night Harry showed up to see him, and every night Malfoy ignored him.

It was beginning to drive him mad, and one day he just snapped.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Harry lunged at the blond, his hands held firmly at Malfoy's biceps, crashing him into the nearest wall, the Slytherin winced and Harry was sure he had knocked his head against the stone wall, but Harry couldn't bring himself the care.

Malfoy didn't answer, he just stared at the wall behind Harry's face with an indifference that made Harry want to pound his face in. Malfoy licked his lips, and if Harry had really been going mad he would have imagined what it felt like to press his lips against Malfoy's pink and swollen lips, but he wasn't so he certainly didn't.

"Look at me! Damnit!" Harry yelled, causing Malfoy's eyes to jerk quickly until he was finally looking into Harry eyes. Harry relaxed as warm feelings flooded his body and he let up his grip on Malfoy's shoulders.

"Look," Harry shifted nervously as the taller boy looked down at him with an expression Harry couldn't quite place, "I'm-"

But he never got to finish his sentence.

Malfoy pressed his mouth firmly against Harry's quickly wrapping his hand around to grip the back of Harry's head pushing him farther into the kiss. Harry was the first to open his mouth, and gasped in surprise when Malfoy's tongue slipped in between his lips, he sucked lightly on the eager muscle before allowing it to retract.

The Slytherin used his other hand to grip Harry's side, pulling his body in closer to him. Harry could feel Malfoy's body heat radiating through him, and he wanted nothing more than to always be pressed against the other boy.

He could feel Malfoy growing hard against his inner thigh and he moaned when he felt heat growing in his own groin.

Then he realized what he was doing.

'This is Malfoy!' his mind screamed. 'A Slytherin, a Death Eater's son, and a bully. _A boy!'_

Malfoy shifted and their erections jutted against each other.

'Oh but it feels so good.'

Harry grinded back against the blond, and Draco swept his lips into an even more fevered kiss as he turned them around slamming Harry against the wall. He attacked Harry's necked with open mouth kisses before sucking hard and pulling on the abused flesh with his teeth, before sucking on it again. Harry gasped and pushed Draco back.

"Draco…" Harry managed to get out. The blond held one finger up to Harry's lips silencing him, before kissing him again, but this time softer. His hands softly caressed Harry's body, from his knee up to his hip and arse, down his chest to the ridge of his trousers. Draco slid Harry's robes off his shoulders and pulled his wrinkled t-shirt up above his head. Draco kissed the now exposed skin where Harry's neck met his shoulders and nipped playfully at the skin.

Harry made to grip Draco's erection over his pants but the other male smacked his hand away, causing Harry to let out a hiss, which was quickly quieted as Malfoy bit his bottom lip.

Malfoy gracefully unhinged the belt on Harry's pants and carefully undid the button and the zipper as Harry slowly unbuttoned Draco's cotton button up shirt, revealing a white tank top. Harry took the opportunity to kiss along Draco's neck and the Slytherin moaned before pulling down Harry's pants and underwear in one quick motion causing his erection to bob up and down out into the cool dungeon air. Harry stepped out of his clothes, and winced when Malfoy turned him around so that his stomach was pressed against the cold wall. He hissed when his throbbing member made contact with the wall, and he could sense that Malfoy was probably smirking now.

The blond kneeled behind Harry, and the Gryffindor found himself groaning deeply against the wall as Draco kissed his right arse cheek before taking some of the skin between his teeth and pulling.

Malfoy spread Harry cheeks and placed a kiss right above his opening causing Harry to buck backward. Harry could hear Draco let out a soft chuckle, before the tip of a wet finger was pressed against his hole. Slowly Draco pushed his finger into Harry. The brunette grew impatient and pushed himself back unto Draco's finger giving him the cue that he could move faster.

"More…" he groaned.

Draco added another finger, just as quickly as Harry had said it, and was now rhythmically pushing them in and out of Harry as Harry pushed back against the intrusion wishing for more. He frowned when Draco stood up, not wanting it to stop but panicked when he heard Draco unbuttoning his trousers. The blond pushed his pants down so that they fell in a pool around his ankles.

'He couldn't possibly…it wouldn't fit!" his mind screamed, but he didn't move and he didn't push away.

Draco stepped up and pressed himself against Harry. The Gryffindor could feel Draco's erect wet cock against lower back, and he suddenly remembered his own throbbing member dripping and begging to be touched. It was so painful he wanted release so badly.

Draco placed a soft kiss against Harry's shoulder causing Harry to relax, the tenseness in his shoulders going slack. The blond gripped himself and lined himself with Harry's entrance before pushing in slowly, still placing small kisses on Harry's neck and licking small circles on his skin with the tip of his tongue. They both let out a loud groan, as he pushed completely through with one thrust.

Draco reached around and gripped Harry's erection tightly in his fist, pumping three times, allowing Harry to relax around him before pulling almost completely out and thrusting in again.

Harry cried out and bit his bottom lip, before pushing himself against the blonde and further down onto his cock.

Draco bent him over slightly, and Harry used the wall to balance himself as the thrusts sped up. A soft _smack, smack, smacking_ sound occurring each time Harry's arse met with Draco's hips. Malfoy gripped painfully hard on Harry's sides and the Gryffindor knew there would be bruising in the morning, but it wasn't any place people would see. Now the love bites on his neck were another thing…

Harry pushed himself hard against Draco's fist and cock, his body shivering as Draco hit a spot inside of him repeatedly that Harry couldn't quite explain. He knees grew weak and he thought he would fall when Draco pushed a little farther into him, then he thought even possible. The blonde bit down on Harry's shoulder and Harry cried out as he came, his seed spraying against the cold dungeon wall.

"Draco…" He said before biting his own lip so hard he thought he'd draw blood.

His arse muscles clenched around Draco's cock and the blonde groaned, slowing his thrusting to get the full effect of it. He placed a flat palm on the middle of Harry's back and bent him a little more as he began to grind into his arse, circling his hips with every thrust. Draco shook his sweaty hair from his face and leaned over Harry licking and biting his earlobe as the other boy squirmed beneath him trying to capture more of Draco's beautiful cock in his arse.

Draco took in a deep breath as he felt a tightening in his lower stomach he laid his head against Harry's shoulder as he thrusted slowly again, once, twice, thrice and on the fourth time, pushing in as deep as he could.

"Harry…" Draco whispered his lips ghosting lightly against the flesh on Harry's shoulder as he came, shuddering, shaking, crying, his seed pumping itself deep into Harry's body. He bit down on Harry's shoulder as he rode the final waves of his orgasm into completion, before he collapsed his forehead, spent, against Harry's shoulder once again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's still shuddering figure and drew the boy close to him as if hoping the moment would last forever.

They stood like that for several minutes, and Harry relaxed against the other boy, contented. He smiled when he realized what the first word, Draco had said to him this year was.

"_Harry…"_

Never before had Harry ever felt his name sounded as beautiful as it did tonight, escaping Draco's soft swollen lips as he came.

He would be back tomorrow to hear it again.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think, please read and review :)**_  
_


End file.
